


Немножко корицы и можно подавать к столу

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Slash, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Ему можно все. Жадно и нетерпеливо стаскивать эту куртку, свитер через голову, целовать губы, пока глаза закрыты стянутым наверх красным трикотажем. Расстегивать ремень, откладывая заткнутые за него ножи на тумбу и пол. Вести ладонями по внутренним сторонам бедер — по протертому джинсу и до молнии, чтобы наконец…— Пап, о чем ты задумался?





	Немножко корицы и можно подавать к столу

_Интересно, что будет, если коснуться языком его под коленкой? Ему будет щекотно? Он сразу оттолкнет? Может, он размякнет, как тогда, когда Джозеф обнаружил, что с ним происходит, если вести кончиками ногтей по ребрам до сосков?_  
  
Постукивание по голове приводит Джозефа в себя.  
  
— Па, ты читаешь эту страницу слишком долго.  
  
Джозеф рассеянно смотрит на лежащую у него на коленях ведомость о пожертвованиях церкви. Он вроде как сел в гостиной некоторое время назад, чтобы распределить средства между косметическим ремонтом притвора и организацией молодежного вечера. А потом наткнулся на слово «член», и мысли оставили его.  
  
Не то чтобы он так реагировал каждый раз, встречая то или иное слово, но конкретно это в конкретно этот момент заставляет его отвести глаза от ведомости и посмотреть на декоративный якорь на стене напротив. И подумать о том, о чем он думать сейчас совершенно не собирался.  
  
Джозеф оглядывается, замечая детей, которые уже продолжительное время окружают его.  
Крис виснет на спинке его кресла и хмуро буравит взглядом бумаги. Кристи с Кристианом сидят у ног, симметрично положив подбородки на подлокотники. Они одновременно моргают.  
Джозеф задается вопросом, сколько уже они там.  
  
— Я считал, детка, — успокаивает он Кристиана, гладя его по голове. — Задумался.  
— Па, ты обещал, что сегодня мы будем готовить булочки с корицей.  
— Синнабон, — подтверждает Крис, запомнивший название рецепта. — Как в кафе! Но лучше.   
  
Он всегда делает вид, что его не очень интересует готовка, он взрослый и вообще мальчик, но все равно любит и помогать, и — особенно — дегустировать.  
  
— Ну раз я обещал, — притворно вздыхает Джозеф.  
  
На самом деле ему уже очень давно хочется найти повод, чтобы оторваться от этих цифр. Вообще он его уже нашел, но долго думать ему об этом не дают.  
Джозеф откладывает бумаги на низкий столик, заправляя длинный карандаш между страниц, где остановился. С этим надо завершить до понедельника.  
  
Близняшки обнимают его за ноги, стоит ему подняться, — чтобы помочь дойти, направляя именно на кухню.  
Его это забавляет. Мешает идти, но и забавляет.  
Та часть семьи, которая ему нравится.  
  
Кажется, в холодильнике есть все, что нужно. Молоко, творожный сыр, масло. Мука по-прежнему стоит на столе. Это с того времени, как Джозеф пек оладьи, поэтому не нужно ждать, пока она согреется. В кладовке, где стоит обычно контейнер, прохладно. Внутри шкафчика, где он ищет сухие дрожжи, пахнет. И всегда невероятно.  
Может быть, на него и смотрели странно некоторые, когда он искал в магазине специи и пряности только одной марки, но зато как красиво стоят все эти одинаковые квадратные баночки с зелеными наклейками. Ваниль и корица. То, что надо.  
  
Джозеф думает о том, что Роберт иногда называл его ванилькой. Среди всех остальных прозвищ.  _Иногда перед тем, как схватить его за волосы. Запустить пятерню в пряди на затылке и потянуть назад, открывая шею. Жестко, почти шершаво провести языком по кадыку, а потом дернуть лицо к себе. Не то чтобы укусить в губы, не то чтобы поцеловать. Или все сразу._  
  
У Джозефа кружится голова от мыслей. Он не сразу может вспомнить, где стоят кулинарные весы, на которых можно отмерить ровно четырнадцать грамм дрожжей.  
Кристиан замечает его озадаченное лицо и повторяет за ним, строя смешную гримасу.  
  
— Где наши маленькие весы? — спрашивает Джозеф.  
  
Кристи розовеет. Наверняка вновь брала их, чтобы взвешивать разноцветные песочки для наполнителя кошечки своей Барби.  _Барби уже без головы, но кошечка целая._  
Джозеф старается сделать вид как можно более занятой, чтобы она успела принести их до того, как придется просить ее об этом.  
  
На столе все еще стоит стакан. На дне темный осадок рубинового вина. Должно быть, Мэри не захотела пачкать бокалы и взяла посуду с нижней полки. Мыть, видимо, она тоже не захотела.  
Ему не трудно.  
  
Джозеф чувствует свою вину каждый раз, когда вновь видит пустую бутылку в мусорном ведре и Мэри, заснувшую на диване днем.  
Он говорил об этом Роберту. Пару раз с тех пор, как они вновь начали спать друг с другом.  
_Правильнее будет сказать — с тех пор, как поняли, что не могут не спать друг с другом._  
  
Роберт отличается удивительной способностью не воспринимать всерьез ничего, кроме заговоров правительства, каких-то крептилоидов и сомнительных статей в желтых газетах. Обычно он треплет Джозефа по голове, пока тот сидит к нему спиной, и говорит, уткнувшись губами в его загривок: «Мэри убегает от этого брака по-своему. Как и ты».  
  
Наполнив мерный стакан молоком из пакета — до верхней линии ровно двести граммов, по рецепту, Джозеф заканчивает к тому моменту, как Кристи приносит весы в кухню. Она выбирала их сама, когда они все вместе пошли в хозяйственный супермаркет. У них розовые чашечки. Розовые и мокрые. Видимо, Кристи помыла их в ванной, прежде чем принести.  
  
— Нам нужно еще два яйца, — сообщает Джозеф.  
— Я принесу!  
— Нет, я принесу!  
  
Кристиан с Крисом кидаются к кладовке наперегонки. Конечно, Кристиан ближе к двери, но у Криса преимущество и в скорости, и в росте.  
Они возятся некоторое время, пока за дверью что-то не крякает. Судя по звуку, со стены падает вязанка чеснока. Могла рассыпаться.  
  
— Пап, он пинается!  
  
Джозеф рассуждает, что будет лучше не мешать им. Они и сами могут ликвидировать последствия. По крайней мере пока это те последствия, которые можно ликвидировать.  
  
Джозеф рассматривает свое отражение в идеально чистом стекле дверцы шкафчика и думает, что же не так.  
Всегда было не так и сейчас.  
Кристиансены выиграли в одном из журналов приз за лучшую кухню апреля. К ним должен был приехать канал, чтобы взять интервью, но потом что-то переменилось, интервью переносят, и уже июль.  
Кухня Кристиансенов выглядит идеально, их жизнь выглядит идеально. Но стоит открыть шкафчик — внутри не достает чего-то важного.  
  
Раньше Джозеф полагал, что все будет отлично. Еще в младшей школе он сам себе готовил завтраки — и не бутерброды, как у большинства одноклассников, а блинчики с творожной начинкой или какие-нибудь грибные котлеты на пару. Он сам себе гладил и подшивал одежду, вызывая умиление у матери. Отец не очень одобрял это его рвение, но мама говорила, что его жена будет в восторге от такого трудолюбивого и самостоятельного парня.  
  
Джозеф вспоминал об этом восторге, о своем восторге. Смотрел на фотографии в журналах, где счастливые пары улыбались ему. Они часто были одеты в розовое, и он больше всех цветов любил розовый. Яркий, сладкий, цвет счастья и помады самых красивых девушек. Он пах клубникой и на вкус был, как радуга.  
Джозеф размышлял о прекрасной жене, у которой всегда будет укладка и туфли на небольшом каблучке. Она будет улыбаться с порога их просторного дома, провожая его утром на работу. У нее будeт длинная шея, мягкие руки и шлейф сладких цветочных духов. Все, что есть у Мэри.  
Тогда Джозеф особо не задумывался о себе. Но потом он вырос, женился на идеальной жене. Все, как на картинке. Вот только...  
  
_Джозефу жаль. Внутри он не такой идеальный, как все эти парни. Джозеф не любит целовать клубничные девичьи губы, Джозеф любит стоять на коленях и сосать член._  
  
Смешав чуть подогревшееся молоко с сахаром и дрожжами, Джозеф отставляет его в сторону на пятнадцать-двадцать минут. Крис как раз хотел заняться чем-то необременительным, но полезным, поэтому наблюдать за поднимающейся опарой доверено ему.  
Яйца, которые приносят они с Кристианом вместе — чуть виноватые за небольшой переполох, — не пострадали в схватке, но Джозеф все равно делает мысленную пометку заглянуть в кладовку попозже, чтобы проверить, все ли там в порядке.  
Джозеф предпочитает взбивать яйца вручную. Чем меньше техники в рецепте — тем больше твоей души, так говорила мама.  
Мэри гогочет над этим утверждением и предлагает ему в таком случае печь булки в своей заднице.  
  
Масло, щепотка соли и профессионально отмеренный на весах Кристи сахар. Где там мука?  
  
Джозеф очень любит Мэри. Но не так, как ей бы хотелось.  _Так_ он любит Роберта.  
  
Роберт приводит Джозефа в неистовство. Все в нем.  
Его жесткая щетина, его мозолистые пальцы, его запах.   
То, как он приподнимает бровь, как сгибается, заводя ногу за ногу, когда ковыряется под капотом своего пикапа, как держит сигарету в уголке рта.  
У Джозефа расширяются ноздри, зрачки, и кровь бежит так быстро, как ни с кем до этого. Роберт тоже вышел из журнала, но не совсем из того, на которые Джозеф любовался, когда был маленьким. Однако эти журналы ему тоже нравится читать. С другим трепетом.  
  
Опара наконец поднимается, можно уже мешать с молоком, яйцами и мукой.  
  
— Сырое тесто пахнет не так, как готовое, — с любопытством замечает Крис. — Почему?  
— Готовое пахнет маслом, сахаром, корицей и сдобой. А пока это — ингредиенты. У них тоже свой запах. Ты же любишь молоко?  
— Только не когда там вот это вот плавает.  
— Это дрожжи. Чтобы тесто поднялось, и булочки вышли такие пышные и мягкие, как вы любите.  
— Дрожжи воняют.  
  
_У Джозефа всегда дрожат руки, когда Роберт дает ему все с собой сделать. Ни разу он не чувствует себя настолько уверенным, чтобы не бояться, что тот ускользнет из его пальцев. Толкнет носком сапога и скажет, что он может уходить. Это его типаж. Парни, ходящие по лезвию ножа. И ему приходится идти за ним._  
  
_Роберт садится на диван, делает еще один глоток бурбона из бутылки и отставляет ее на тумбу, чтобы не выплеснуть на сидения, а потом разводит ноги, и у Джозефа мир перед глазами переворачивается.  
Ему можно все. Жадно и нетерпеливо стаскивать эту куртку, свитер через голову, целовать губы, пока глаза закрыты стянутым наверх красным трикотажем. Расстегивать ремень, откладывая заткнутые за него ножи на тумбу и пол. Вести ладонями по внутренним сторонам бедер — по протертому джинсу и до молнии, чтобы наконец…_  
  
— Пап, о чем ты задумался?  
  
Джозеф рассеянно смотрит на колобок, в который уже замесил тесто и продолжал рефлекторно наминать, и отпускает его.  
  
— Теперь нужно оставить тесто на полтора часа, чтобы оно подошло.  
— Куда подошло?  
— К тебе, и съело твою голову!  
— Папа!  
— Крис! Не дразни брата!   
  
Кристи только упирает руку в пухлую щеку и закатывает глаза: «Мальчишки!».  
  
— Вы можете пока поиграть. Я позову, когда будем снова готовить.  
  
Дети разочарованно плетутся в гостиную, хотя Кристи и оглядывается пару раз, словно не веря, что когда они уйдут, отец не продолжит творить чудеса, превращая эти сомнительные «ингредиенты» в булочки с корицей.  
  
Джозеф накрывает тесто тонкой многоразовой салфеткой и наливает себе стакан апельсинового сока, размышляя, успеет ли помастурбировать в душе до того, как придется вновь месить. Можно два раза, можно три. Лучше три. В смысле, месить тесто.  
  
_Роберт тянет его вверх, чтобы посмотрел ему в глаза. Или, может, чтобы начал сверху. От шеи.  
Джозеф сухо целует его под ухом, ниже, до перехода в плечо. Трется носом о колючий угол челюсти, и волоски как мягкая наждачка.  
Поцеловать руки. Каждый белый шрам и царапку, костяшки и напряженное запястье. Джозеф ведет языком до локтя, и Роберт держит руку перед ним, наблюдая с приоткрытым ртом.  
  
Губами до соска, они у Роберта темно-коричневые и почти незаметные. Если им, конечно, не уделять столько внимания, сколько уделяет Джозеф. Целует, лижет, сосет, оттягивает и прикусывает, пока они не будут возбужденно торчать, а Роберт сверху не замычит и не прищурит глаза, растекаясь._  
  
Замесить колобок теста еще раз. Сильнее, чтобы насытить его воздухом и сделать мягким, как хорошо взбитый матрац. Округлый, белый, нежный, идеально гладкий.  
  
_Джозефу безумно нравится запах Роберта. Он пахнет выпивкой, кожей, машинным маслом и мужиком. Он пахнет грозой. Крышесносно.  
  
Положить еще один нож, заправленный за край сапога, на пол. Сейчас не пригодится.  
  
Джозеф осыпает поцелуями внутренние стороны его бедер. Острожными и не очень. Тянет кожу, засасывает губами, оставляя темные пятна на загорелой коже. Игнорирует стоящий член Роберта, распаляя его и себя.  
Он почти задыхается от удовольствия, когда подтягивается наверх, чтобы обвести языком ямку пупка, а Роберт, надеясь, что он наконец возьмет в рот, приподнимается в ожидании.  
Но ничего.  
Роберт сдается и дрочит себе сам, пока Джозеф исследует в нем все остальное. Все, чтобы составить эту картину цельной. Свой рецепт и все ингредиенты Роберта. На вкус они такие же отличные, как и он весь._  
  
Джозеф замешивает тесто еще раз и решает, что можно уже готовить начинку.  
Корицы. Можно побольше, они все любят корицу, кроме Мэри, но Мэри в принципе не ест выпечку, на нее можно не рассчитывать.  
Сахарной пудры. Осталось с прошлого раза в блендере. О, даже с ванилью. Так еще лучше.  
  
_Джозеф упирается носом в основание члена, вылизывая его яйца. Спускается языком ниже, ловя потек своей слюны, и задерживается там. Роберт обрушивает затылок на спинку дивана и притягивает Джозефа за волосы сильнее, чтобы он не прекращал. Забрасывает бедро на подлокотник дивана, раздвигая ноги шире, ерзает и тихо стонет. Его ноги напряженно дрожат, и эта дрожь перетекает во всего Роберта. Он не может сидеть ровно и расползается под ласками; хорошая мотивация.  
  
Джозеф хочет Роберта. Насовсем. Целовать всюду, утопая в терпком вкусе его кожи, спазматических откликах удовольствия и целомудренной непричастности своего тела - кроме рта, конечно, - ко всему этому пиршеству.  
Он на секунду останавливается, чтобы вспомнить, взял ли запасное белье, потому что это от возбуждения уже промокло насквозь, и Роберт ловит его. Уже не такой беспомощный._  
  
Джозеф останавливается в дверном проеме, наблюдая за тем, как дети играют. Он не знает, стоит ли звать их или они уже и без того достаточно помогли.  
  
— Крис? Вам еще интересно?  
  
Крис пожимает плечами, откладывая книгу.  
Они все равно приходят. Как раз тогда, когда Джозеф замешивает тесто в третий раз, а духовка уже выставлена на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
Он поручает Кристи важное задание — вырезать из пергамента прямоугольник по размеру поддона. Возможно, слишком большая ответственность, но Джозеф хочет, чтобы она знала, что он ей доверяет.  
  
_Джозеф не сдерживает стона, когда Роберт перестает его дразнить, водя членом по лицу, и наконец дает взять его в рот.  
И все внезапно становится правильным. Последняя деталь пазла.  
Джозеф берет его так глубоко, как только может. Смотрит в глаза Роберту и умирает от удовольствия, видя, как Роберт смотрит на него в ответ.  
И всегда это. То, что он обожает. Пульсация во рту, и в горле, и вкус преэякулята, и как можно выпустить его, чтобы облизать от основания до вершины и услышать, как Роберт задерживает дыхание, чтобы не сбиться с волны. И помочь рукой, захватывая целиком. Восхитительно.   
  
Джозеф приподнимается на коленях, чтобы расстегнуть свои брюки, потому что больше терпеть уже не нет сил. Всегда так сложно выбрать, чего же он хочет больше — чтобы Роберт остановил его и оттрахал на диване без смазки, чтобы потом еще несколько дней Джозеф не мог ровно сидеть, вспоминая этот вечер. Или чтобы позволил дойти до конца и кончил ему на лицо, пачкая его волосы и ресницы. Или так глубоко в рот, чтобы почти не пришлось глотать. Горьковато-сладко. Горьковато — из-за его вредных привычек. Сладко — из-за странной любви Роберта к ананасам. Иногда Джозеф диву дается, с чем он только их может есть._  
  
Джозеф с трудом удерживает скалку в руках, они начинают потеть, и он думает о том, что уже пора выбросить из головы все, кроме готовки. Но мысли возвращаются к пятнице, Роберту и тому, что сегодня тоже пятница.  
  
_«Немножко корицы»._  
  
Ровный пласт теста торжественно покрыт сахаром с корицей и маслом, которые он заготовил до этого. Кристиан с Крисом подходят к делу ответственно и даже не пререкаются в этот раз. Кристиан держит пиалу с начинкой, а Крис с видом заправского художника орудует кистью.  
  
_— Запрыгивай.  
  
У Джозефа затекают ноги, он с трудом поднимается, опираясь обеими руками на диван. Руки тоже предают, штаны внезапно не снимаются, а голова кружится куда сильнее, чем корабль в шторм. Роберт уже не выдерживает, затаскивая его себе на колени, стоит одной ноге освободиться.  
Джозеф едва успевает уцепиться в спинку дивана и не перелететь через него, когда Роберт рывком тянет его к себе.  
Целует его нос, и рот, и подбородок, и в шею, а Джозеф почти не может отвечать, потому что все его мысли внизу, где соприкасаются их члены. Влажно, горячо, и, ох, он еле дышит. Ерзает, чтобы приникнуть ближе. И пальцы Роберта на его ягодицах везде. Зажимают, тискают, как будто он кусочек теста.   
Роберт никогда не устает трогать его зад. Мять, щипать, обнимать.   
  
— Ты такой, Джоз, такой… — рычит Роберт ему в ухо, и от его хрипотцы Джозеф в шаге от экстаза._  
  
Три маленьких носа и бессчетное количество пальцев обрамляют края кухонной тумбы, пока Джозеф скатывает тесто в плотный рулет.  
Самый острый нож — наверное, это неправильно, что его подарил Роберт, и он лежит на кухне, — потому что полоски должны получиться идеально ровными и не примяться, чтобы вышли красивые булочки. Тринадцать штук — потому что тринадцать интересное число.  
  
_Роберт шлепает его по заднице, чтобы Джозеф привстал на колени, и тот мог дотянуться ртом до его члена.  
Джозеф выдыхает, опуская глаза и наблюдая за тем, как Роберт слизывает потеки его смазки, обхватывает губами и ласкает кончиком языка его уздечку, из-за чего невозможно не содрогаться.  
Он чувствует прилив, словно выброшеннего на берег его утягивает в глубину волна, и она все ближе, и все больше шанс, что она накроет с головой.  
Роберт нехотя отпускает его ягодицы. Обводит языком свои пальцы, смачивая слюной, и возвращает вниз, чтобы подготовить его.   
Джозеф, может быть, хотел, чтобы он этого не делал. Хотел, чтобы сразу и резко. Чтобы почувствовать разницу. Чтобы больно.  
Чтобы не так, как всегда. Где все яркое, и розовое, и мягкое, и клубничное.  
  
Роберт отпускает его, шуршит фольгой, натягивает на себя резинку и придерживает ее, чтобы она никуда не сползла, пока Джозеф наконец может опуститься на его член сверху. И сверху — такая себе идея.  
Лицом к лицу. Слишком близко. Слишком много чувств.  
Не как если он сзади, лицом в диван или в пол.  
  
Господи, Роберт, как же хорошо._  
  
Духовка издает щелчок, охлаждаясь от того, что дверца открыта слишком долго, и Джозеф торопится. Железный жар дышит на него, облизывая лицо.  
Джозеф подхватывает поддон с булочками и заправляет в жерло духового шкафа, мгновенно захлопывая его и выставляя таймер. Двадцать минут.  
И пока можно приготовить топпинг.  
  
_Руки Роберта везде. Спускаются по бокам к бедрам, ускользают назад. Пальцы обхватывают ягодицы Джозефа, и Роберт стонет от удовольствия, сжимая его.  
Джозеф думает секунду о возможных следах, но потом ему становится действительно наплевать. Только Роберт внутри и снаружи.  
Роберт целует и шепчет тихо, на уровне горячего дыхания:  
  
— Катайся, детка.  
  
Детка катается, пытаясь не кончить в ту же минуту. Первый раз он сбивается и не выдерживает. Оплетает шею Роберта руками, прижимается щекой к его уху — и членом к груди. А потом останавливается, позволяя раскачивающему его шторму наслаждения утихнуть.  
Роберт поглаживает его по спине и пояснице правой рукой, левой не отпуская его задницу, и это ужасно заботливо.  
  
Джозефу так хочется верить, что от Роберта ему нужен только секс, что он упускает, когда становится иначе.  
Давно стало. Иначе он бы не позволил себе вернуться к нему.   
  
Роберт целует его в висок.  
Вторая рука возвращается на ягодицы, и он фыркает удовлетворенно.  
  
— Ты такая булка.  
  
Джозефу смешно, и хорошо, и он чувствует себя таким влюбленным._  
  
Сахарная пудра, творожный сыр, ваниль на кончике ножа. Джозеф сверяется с рецептом в телефоне. Он успел сфотографировать его до того, как кулинарная книга вновь пропала.   
  
«Немножко корицы и можно подавать к столу».  
  
— Почему нельзя положить больше ванили? — спрашивает Кристи. — Она так хорошо пахнет!  
— Но на вкус горькая, — объясняет Джозеф. — Тут как с какао.  
— Какао! — восклицает Крис и немного смущается своей реакции. — К булочкам будет какао?  
— Думаю, будет.  
  
Надо будет еще сварить какао. Что может быть лучше чашки горячего напитка в прохладный летний вечер?  
Ну, вообще он знает пару вещей.  
  
— Может быть, тогда нужно добавить конфет? — робко спрашивает Кристи. — Чтобы было не горько.  
— Нет, детка, на этот раз давай обойдемся без конфет.  
  
Булочки распухают, касаясь краев друг друга, и становятся румяными. Запах корицы и выпечки уже начинает волновать.  
Не проходит и минуты, чтобы кто-нибудь из детей не заглянул в светящееся окошко духовки.  
Кристиан пять раз спрашивает, скоро ли будет готово.  
Очень скоро.  
  
_Джозефу безумно хочется говорить пошлости, потому что он так близко, потому что у Роберта такой большой член и он так идеально подходит ему, задевая все. Но Джозеф не говорит пошлости.  
  
— Роб, — выдыхает он, достигая максимальной точки. — Люблю.  
  
Кожа вибрирует. Как будто он отсидел все тело.  
Джозеф пялится в темные глаза напротив, пока они не закрываются и Роберт не кончает вслед за ним.   
  
Джозеф лежит на диване, смотря в потолок. Роберт медленнее заводится и медленнее остывает. У него все еще какое-то время особенное настроение. Даже после того, как все кончилось.  
Целует в бедро, жамкая напоследок, прежде чем устроиться. Поднимается. Ведет языком по груди Джозефа, слизывая его... топпинг, и смеется сам над собой, находя это слишком нежным.  
  
— Булка, — повторяет Роберт, утыкаясь лбом в его бок. — Ты моя коричная булка.  
  
Он перебрасывает ногу через тело Джозефа, продолжая дергаться от смеха. Потом ему надоедает, и он поднимает глаза.  
Рука нащупывает нож на полу. Тот самый, вытащенный из-за сапога.   
  
Роберт касается холодным кончиком лезвия кожи Джозефа. Над ключицей и к горлу.  
  
— Хочешь отрезать от меня кусочек? — тихо спрашивает тот.  
  
Роберт смотрит ему в лицо.   
  
— Я хочу целиком.  
  
Если бы, Роберт. _  
  
«...и можно подавать...».  
  
Горячее какао, ароматные булочки, и сладкий топпинг застывает на румяной корочке. Повсюду пахнет корицей, и ванилью, и дети молчат почти полчаса, пока расправляются с десертом.  
Они так мило болтают ногами под столом, что Джозеф растекается в улыбке. Может быть, стоит меньше кормить их сладким. Но как противостоять этим довольным мордочкам?  
  
Кристи поднимает лицо от своей большой чашки, и на ее носу белый кусочек творожного крема.  
  
Джозеф чувствует себя таким счастливым с детьми. Днем.  
И с Робертом. Ночью.   
И он чувствует себя ужасно, потому что не хочет выбирать. Он не может быть цельным.   
  
Телефон пиликает сообщением и не раз, а дробно.  
Джозеф представляет.  
  
«Джоз».  
«Джо-о-о-зи».  
«Сегодня пятница».  
«Что на тебе надето?».  
  
У него все еще мокрые руки после мытья посуды, он быстро вытирает их махровым розовым полотенцем, но сенсорный экран все равно не слушается. Приходят новые сообщения.  
  
«ДЖОЗЕФ».  
«Мне скучно».  
«Мне очень скучно без тебя».  
«Булочка».  
  
Джозеф опирается бедрами о кухонную тумбу и улыбается.  
Мэри сверху читает детям какую-то из своих книг, и Кристиан робко спрашивает, что такое целлюлит. Мэри отвечает, что это злейший враг главной героини, и сын успокаивается.  
  
Джозеф смотрит на оставшиеся булочки и думает, что Роберт может быть голодным. Он никогда не забывает выпить, но еду порой пропускает.  
Джозеф заворачивает выпечку в салфетку и натягивает свитер.   
  
День кончился, начинается ночь. И можно побыть совсем другим. Утром за это будет стыдно, и он вновь запутается, пытаясь понять, что же ему нужно на самом деле.   
  
_Но не сейчас.  
Сейчас Джозеф знает, чего хочет._


End file.
